Your not quite fairy tale ending
by Photo Philter
Summary: The ending of a relationship and the thoughts of those involved. JD/Cox...second part up!
1. Perry

A/N: Just a heads up, this is a VERY sad. But hopefully, I'll write a happy ending for this one soon enough.

Thanks to **Bells of Tomorrow **for beta-ing this for me. I really appreciate it!

And I don't own them, still...the check hasn't cleared yet. :)

* * *

You knew it would be tough. It always was.

Hell, it was hard with Jordan, and you were resigned to the end of that relationship. After all, she had been sleeping with other men before the divorce was even final.

You had no idea things would be this tough with your Newbie…even though he was no longer _your_ Newbie.

It wasn't supposed to be like this—you and Newbie were supposed to last forever, in it until the end, whatever mushy crap Newbie felt like spewing until you effectively shut him up. Things were supposed to be different, because you two were different.

Things had started out good, too. For about a month and a half, things went very smoothly. You had even started to believe that maybe this would actually work out for good. Any little problem was easily talked about and fixed, and even all the time spent together in and out of the hospital didn't seem like overkill.

But soon enough, the honeymoon period ended. And soon after that, the relationship began to go downhill. Problems became bigger; fights began. Words were said and tears were shed (Newbie's of course) and the both of you got hurt. Every one of these fights ended the same way: Angry make up sex with nothing discussed. Every problem, big or little, was pushed to the back to be dealt with later. You knew Newbie wanted to talk about the problems, figure out the solutions, but you couldn't. You were never good at the whole talking things out, anyways. You knew it had to be fixed and talked about eventually though, if the relationship was really going to last. But for some reason, you could never bring yourself to turn eventually into now. Later on, you realize this was the beginning of the end.

Finally, _The Fight_ occurred. The fight that ruined the still young relationship; breaking hearts and taking hopes and dreams down with it. Newbie had approached you to talk about the latest problem, and you tried to deflect the talk.

He blew up. You reacted.

Accusations were yelled on both parts, and punches were thrown into walls and pillows. After hitting the wall so hard it cracked, Newbie stormed off. As he did, you think you heard him mutter something that sounded like, "And to think, I thought I was in love with you," but you weren't sure. You _were_ sure that Newbie was close to tears on his way out, though.

About five minutes after Newbie left, the reality of the fight sunk in. In anger and defeat, you picked up your scotch glass and threw it across the room. Unfortunately, it did nothing to help you feel better. Resting your head in your hands, you tried to figure out what to do to lift your spirits. You debated going after Newbie, but your pride stopped you from doing so.

And that was the end of the brief relationship. What both of you thought would last a lifetime only lasted for about three months before exploding like a dying star.

* * *

The next few weeks were, not surprisingly, awkward. The day after the fight you called in sick. The combination of seeing Newbie, the hangover from the alcohol consumed to make you feel better, and the thought of all the glares and lectures you would receive throughout the day were just too much to bear. You knew it would have to happen eventually, but the more time before it did, the better.

The first time you ran into Newbie at work (a whole week afterwards, thanks to shift and patient shifting as well as just plain avoidance) went as well as you thought it would. You refused to look at him for long, and you refused to call him Newbie or a random girls' name as well. Instead, it was entirely professional; calling him "Dr. Dorian" and using what you hoped was a neutral tone.

The first time you called him "Dr. Dorian," you managed to briefly meet his gaze, hoping to get your point across that this was strictly professional now. You noticed the flash of pain in his eyes and felt the reflection of it in your heart. It didn't get any better the other times you had to interact with him.

Plus, Newbie had the support of most everyone in the hospital. You had spent so long perfecting your cold hearted bastard routine that everyone refused to believe the way you were at the beginning of the relationship wasn't an act. Everyone had warned Newbie about you prior, but you assumed it had to be worse now that it had ended. Yet, while Newbie was hearing "I told you so," you were hearing silence.

Undoubtedly because of the influence of the Newbie fan club, life at the hospital was hard for a while. It was tough getting consults as well (and when you did, The Todd was the one who showed up) and the nurses seemed to go out of their way to make your life more difficult when it came to helping you out. When the Newbie fan club _was_ forced to speak to you, you had to hear both Carla and Barbie lecturing you about hurting him. At least Gandhi refused to talk to you altogether. He would pass surgical consults for your patients to other surgeons, and would go out of his way to avoid you at all costs. You actually preferred this to Carla and Barbie's meddling.

After two weeks of this treatment, things started to return back to normal. The Newbie fan club continued to ignore you for the most part, but this was better than the lectures you had been receiving earlier.

You kept on surviving; spending your nights with scotch and drinking away thoughts of Newbie. It was getting easier to ignore the flash of pain every time you spoke to or saw him around the hospital. You didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Three weeks after _The Fight,_ you found out Newbie was beginning to move on.

It was a mistake, really, that you had come upon this piece of information. You were walking to the Nurses' Station to pick up a chart when Newbie was meeting with his date, which was no doubt set up by Carla. You froze in shock, and for the first time in about two weeks, you met Newbie's eyes. You immediately turned and walked off, chart forgotten. It wasn't your place to be jealous. Not anymore.

You told yourself that you were imagining the feeling that someone was watching you walk off.

That night, the finality of it hit you. A few tears left your eyes, but you blamed it on the scotch you were drinking. You didn't cry, even over Newbie, who was no longer Newbie anyway.

He was now JD.

Soon after, you passed out on the couch; scotch glass in hand, bottle on the table. In your dream, someone kept knocking on a door that you could never quite reach.

The next morning, you woke up with a hangover and bleary red eyes. While you were getting ready for another day at the hospital, you wondered if transferring would be a good idea - A chance to start fresh. You were figuring out where you could go when you noticed a piece of paper shoved under the door. Picking it up, you recognized JD's handwriting right away.

_He's no you, but maybe that's why he's perfect for me._

After reading the note about five times, you rushed to the hospital, hope beginning to form in your chest. You had to talk to JD, try to get things back to the way they were. When you arrived at the hospital, you saw JD sitting at the Nurses' Station, talking and laughing with Carla. For the first time since the break up, you felt a smile begin to tug at your lips as you walked over to meet them, the note clutched loosely in your hands.

However, you were unable to reach them before JD's date from the other night showed up. When you noticed him, you felt the note begin to crumple as your hands began to make fists. Once JD spotted him, his face lit up, and he jumped off the counter to meet the other guy. You stood back and watched the two for a second before turning and walking off.

The note fell from your hand, forgotten.

This time, you tried to convince yourself that someone was watching you walk away, but you knew that if you stopped to see, you'd only see JD and his new boyfriend talking to Carla, completely oblivious to your presence.

As you began to walk to Kelso's office to ask for a transfer, you knew that the relationship with Newbie (_no, he's just JD now) _was over for good.

fin

* * *

A/N 2: Feel free to leave any comments or complaints for me...even if its a rant wondering how I could do that to the characters. Because, really I don't mind. Promise.


	2. JD

A/N: Second part...JD's POV this time!

Thanks to **Bells of Tomorrow **for betaing again...you rock!

Don't own 'em still

* * *

Honestly, you weren't surprised when it ended. You didn't want it to, but you knew Perry and you knew your luck with relationships.

The problem was that you had already begun to fall in love with him before your relationship even started, so by the time the end came, you had fallen pretty hard.

It was a stupid way to end a relationship too. All you wanted was to talk about his drinking, something you two had fought over the night before. But he blew the talk off, like he had been doing a lot as of late, and you lost it. Everything that had been bothering you lately came out, and pretty soon the two of you were yelling, getting ready to explode. Finally, you left after punching the wall, telling Perry you loved him on your way out. You didn't know if he heard you, and debated for days about whether or not that was for the best.

That night, you showed up at Turk and Carla's in tears. Turk was ready to go fight Perry right then and there, but thankfully, you and Carla talked him out of it. Carla listened to you, and while she never actually said, "I told you so," it was written all over her face.

* * *

The next day you went in to work, dreading the face to face encounter. You spent the first half of your shift trading patients with whomever you could and avoiding any and all places you thought Perry might be. Halfway through the day, you finally managed to find the courage to approach the Nurses' Station, where Carla told you he had called in sick. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and nodded. She took that to mean it was okay for her to tell you "I told you so" and started with what you considered her mini lecture series entitled, "Here's why you were an idiot, Bambi, and how we told you so beforehand."

Which, granted, they had. But you refused to listen because he was different when he was with you, when things were good. Even when they started to turn bad, he was still different.

Soon enough, the lecture series had guest speakers, like Elliot and Turk. There were also many surprising guests, like Kelso for instance. Jordan was the only one not to start with a lecture, but she looked at you with pity. You didn't know which was worse.

About a week after your breakup, you finally ran into him. You weren't called Newbie or a random girls name; instead it was cold and professional. He called you Dr. Dorian, which was once something desired. You thought it meant respect, but you realized as soon as the words left his mouth - It just meant distance.

And it hurt.

You found out a few days later about his lecture series from Carla and Elliot and told them to stop. Later you realized he was receiving the silent treatment and glares from everyone. While you were touched that your friends would do that, you didn't think it was fair to him either. However, you were glad Turk wasn't talking to Perry at all. It might have led to a fight between the two, which wouldn't have been good. Finally, after hearing Carla telling a nurse to take her time answering Perry's page, you snapped. You told your friends to stop interfering and stop telling the other doctors and nurses to respond slowly to him. Really, they were only harming the patient. They could ignore him if they wanted, you said, but nothing else: No fights, no lectures, no nothing.

Just let him be.

* * *

Carla started pressuring you to date again about a week after the break up. At first, you just looked at her like she was crazy (_did she really think you would bounce back that quickly?)_ and told her no. But she kept pushing and you finally caved, just to get her to stop. She took care of all the details and promised this guy was perfect — "He'll never hurt you, Bambi, he's so sweet." You couldn't help but wonder if _you_ would be the one to hurt _him._

You agreed to meet your date at the hospital when your shift ended. You knew you shouldn't have cared, but you wondered what Perry would say or do — if he still had any feelings for you left. You got your answer when he walked up to the Nurses' Station while you were meeting your date. You made eye contact, and for a brief moment, thought you saw a hint of jealousy (and maybe even sadness?) But he turned and walked off before you could be sure. You kept watching him, hoping he'd turn back around and say something; _anything._

Your date was fine — the guy's name was Adam and you could see yourself falling for him at another point in your life. You liked him, but he was no Perry. The feelings just weren't the same.

During the middle of your date, you made the decision that you were supposed to be with Perry and decided to go talk to him and figure it all out.

Adam could tell your mind was somewhere else, and decided to cut the date short, as well as agreeing to only be friends for a while. Maybe something would develop as the two of you got to know each other, he had said. You agreed, but secretly hoped you would end up back with Perry.

After Adam dropped you off, you hopped onto Sasha and rode over to Perry's apartment. It was still early, and you thought he would be awake. However, after beating on the door for ten straight minutes, you realized he wasn't. So instead, you took a scrap of paper from your pocket and the pen from your bag, managing to scribble a quick note for him. You shoved it under his door, hoping that he'd want to talk it over when he got it.

The next morning, you discovered you left your I-pod in Adam's car, and sent him a text message asking if he could bring it by the hospital when he got the chance. You arrived at Sacred Heart, hopeful and lighter than you had been in the past few weeks. You were chatting with Carla about the date and other various topics when Adam showed up with your I-pod. You smiled and jumped off the counter to meet him. The two of you chatted with Carla for a few minutes before he left, and then you promptly returned to work.

For the rest of the day, you kept trying to talk to Perry, but he seemed to be avoiding you. And the one time you were forced to interact with him, he seemed almost angry by your presence.

* * *

Two days later, you heard Perry was transferring. No one was able to give a reason as to why, but everyone agreed that he _had _talked to Kelso and gotten permission.

Your heart broke even more.

That night, you gave Adam a call to try it again. The two of you met for drinks, and before long, you found yourself telling him everything about Perry and the relationship. He listened, asked questions, and offered advice. Before he left, he told you something that made you decide to go talk to Perry right then and there: "If you feel like you're meant to be with him, you have to take a stand and say something. Things happen, fights occur, but if you two are truly supposed to be with each other, one of you has to make a move to fix it. You have to fight for it."

You headed over to Perry's right after the date, deciding you weren't going to let this be the end. You barely knocked on the door before he answered. I miss you, you said. He just looked at you, and you realized he needed to hear more. You pushed past him, into the apartment, and told him you weren't leaving until the two of you were fixed.

And you didn't.

The two of you stayed up all night, talking and trying to figure out solutions to the problems that had been the downfall of your relationship to begin with. There were fights, but there were also solutions. By the time the sun had risen the next morning, you two were a couple again, and you admitted out loud that you had fallen in love with him. He looked startled, but then the words slipped out of his mouth as well, making an even more shocked look appear on his face.

And by the time the two of you went back to the hospital, you were happy. Perry wasn't going to transfer anymore, and you had your boyfriend back. You knew your friends would have something to say, and would try to discourage the relationship so you wouldn't get hurt again, but you knew that you and Perry weren't going to hurt each other anymore. The two of you were in this together.

Forever.

* * *

A/N 2: So, there's a happy ending! Do you guys think I should write it from Cox's perspective or leave it be?


End file.
